Pesadilla
by Catgox
Summary: Tras una horrible pesadilla la presencia de Sharon es el único consuelo para Break.


******DISCLAIMER:  
**Pandora Hearts es creación de Jun Muchizuki, por lo tanto no me pertenece. Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear una nueva historia.

**Nota:**

Estaba paseándome por los fics y descubrí que hasta ahora no han escrito de Break como víctima de una pesadilla (si me equivoco, por favor corrígeme) bueno, he aquí mi aporte.

* * *

**Pesadilla.**

Un grito desgarrador rompió la tranquilidad con la que dormía la mansión Rainsworth. La queja de un hombre que ni en el más de sus espinosos problemas emitiría una petición de ayuda en el temor de mostrar su fragilidad. Pero, esto no era una situación cualquiera; hasta el más de los valientes hombres se vería vulnerable ante tal fantasía creada y aceptada por su propio pensamiento… porque así era una pesadilla.

El terrible sonido llego a los oídos de Sharon cuando se encontraba dándole una última ojeada a su novela. Se estremeció en gran manera al escucharlo. Pero, lo terrible no era el sonido, lo terrible era de quién provenía, así que en un paso rápido cerró el libro colocándolo sobre la cama, se cubrió la bata de dormir con el albornoz, tomó su candelero y salió casi corriendo a la habitación de su siervo.

Sharon no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar. Se preparó a tocar. Levantó su brazo listo, pero se detuvo al pensar que era muy inapropiado para una dama Rainsworth entrar sola en la habitación de un hombre y mucho más si era a estas horas de la noche. Fue dejando caer el brazo en la duda… tal vez no debería hacerlo, pero esto no era normal en él. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro eliminando todas las ideas que la dominaban y no tocó la puerta, sino que de una vez la abrió asomando su cabeza junto con el candelero.

─¿Break? ─llamó tímidamente sin encontrar respuesta─. Escuche un grito… ¿Está todo bien? ─de la misma manera, no hubo respuesta. Ella se preocupó. Que él no respondiera cuando ella se encontraba junto a su puerta era una mala señal.

Poco a poco fue adentrándose en la habitación, a la vez que extendía el candelero para iluminarla.

─Dime, ¿Qué ha su…? ─sus palabras quedaron cortas al llegar al pie de la cama.

El hombre se encontraba al borde de la cama acurrucado como si tratara de ocupar el menor espacio posible de la misma, manteniendo la sabana asegurada desde sus pies hasta su cuello, para sólo dejar al descubierto medio rostro. Leves temblores en combinación de pequeños jadeos escapaban involuntariamente de su cuerpo ante el temor de lo desconocido y ahora una mano era levantada para presionar en la sección de su ojo perdido como si se encontrara en dolor.

Cuando Sharon lo vio, rápidamente se acercó hasta su rostro.

─¡Break! ─exclamó en el temor. Estuvo a decir algo más cuando entendió lo que sucedía, bastaba con sólo darle una ojeada. El sudor en su cuerpo, el terror que lo dominaba, la petición de ayuda disimulado en un grito desconsolado; simple: debía ser una pesadilla.

─Lo he perdido… Ojou-sama, lo he perdido… nuevamente lo he perdido… ─susurro temblorosamente al ver el rostro de su Señora─. Ella vino… ella se lo llevo… y ahora viene por el otro.

Realizó una mueca de dolor y presiono más contra su ojo dando a entender que su dolor había incrementado. Sharon esbozó una sonrisa al verlo tan confundido por algo tan sencillo.

─No Break, tranquilo… no será así ─su dulce voz fue casi un arrullo ante sus oídos─, porque ya yo estoy aquí.

Suavemente colocó su pequeña mano sobre la que se posaba sobre su ojo con la intención de quitarla. Sin embargo, él estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla.

─No… ella lo prometió…

─Entonces, ¡Tú Ojou-sama se encargará de detenerla pase lo que pase! ─Con firmeza colocó las manos en la cintura, brindándole una gran sonrisa junto con una mirada decidida─. Ahora, déjame ver qué tal está ¿Si?

Por un momento Break quedó sorprendido ante su actitud. La convicción y ternura en su hablar en combinación con la mirada decidida, la firmeza en su actuar y sobre todo esa grandiosa sonrisa que tanto lo cautivaba; definitivamente era toda una mujer Rainsworth. Lentamente Break fue disminuyendo la presión de su ojo, a lo que ella pudo levantar su mano en ayuda con la otra. El ojo estaba limpio.

─¿Ves? No hay sangre, solo fue una pesadilla…. ─Mantuvo la mano de él entre sus manos y la devolvió a su lugar.

En un paso rápido el hombre se sentó en la cama y comenzó a palpar una y otra vez la supuesta zona afectada, cerciorándose de que no hubiera ningún rastro de sangre o dolor alguno.

─No puede ser… yo estoy convencido... ─Continuó palpando─. Ella llegó, me agarró y con sus delgados y helados dedos ella… ─No pudo terminar la frase. Con pesar agachó la cabeza sosteniéndola con ambas manos sobre su rostro. La traición de su propio cerebro; el dolor de recordar su pasado, en especial ese momento─. En realidad… me molesta cuando sucede esto… es fastidioso ─aparentemente lo dijo sin importancia, pero en su voz se podía sentir el miedo de regreso─. Discúlpame por despertaste Sharon, ya me agarrará el sueño de nuevo.

Fue acomodarse nuevamente entre las sabanas cuando la pequeña joven comenzó a subirse en la cama.

─Hagamos esto, ¿Recuerdas cuando yo era pequeña? ─preguntó Sharon.

─¿O-Ojou-sama? ─Se sorprendió Break al ver como ella se sentaba de rodillas muy cerca de su almohada, dejando sus muslos libres.

─Tú siempre hacías esto para calmarme cuando tenía miedo. ─Con ambas manos dio dos palmadas sobre sus muslos─. Ven, ven. Es hora de pagar tantas noches en vela que te hice pasar ─llamó.

─Oh, en verdad… ─la miró con un rostro aparentemente confundido para de pronto cambiar a su típico tono de burla─. Eres una chica mala, ojou-sama~ ¡Aprovechándote de la mala situación de un hombre!~

─¿Vienes o no? ─su tono fue amenazante. Lamentaba internamente no haber traído el Harizen consigo.

A Break le encantaba molestar a su Señora sin importar la situación. Termino de dar una sonora carcajada a lo que se dejó caer, ubicando cuidadosamente la cabeza sobre sus muslos.

─¿De esta manera? ─pregunto, con una gran sonrisa.

─Así es.

Al instante sus manos se apoderaron de su cabello deslizándolas una y otra vez entre ellos. La tranquilidad que Break sentía cada vez que uno de sus delicados dedos jugueteaba con sus cabellos, a la vez que masajeaba su cuero cabelludo lo deleitaba en gran manera e inconscientemente pedía que ese momento nunca acabara. Era como una corriente de paz que recorría todo su interior, haciéndolo olvidar cualquier pensamiento, cualquier recuerdo, cualquier pecado que manchara su alma.

─De esta forma, olvidaras ese cruel recordatorio de tu pasado ─sonrió Sharon frente a su rostro─. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Break no dijo palabra alguna. Manteniendo el ojo cerrado asintió levemente, dejando escapar sólo un minúsculo sonido que ella escucho de lo más parecido a un ronroneo.

─Eso está bien… ─musitó ella con dulzura, mientras contemplaba su rostro─. Pero, ahora que te has calmado lo mejor es que yo…

─No lo hagas… ─interrumpió Break antes de que fuera capaz de completar aquella frase. Tomó su muñeca impidiendo que su mano se escapara de sus cabellos y se aferró de ella─. Ojou-sama, por favor, quédese conmigo esta noche ─fue un ruego en un susurro.

Ella sólo lo miró y luego sonrió.

Él podía ser Don egoísta y Don todo lo puedo, pero era frágil… muy frágil y podía ser muy asustadizo; era como un niño pequeño esperando el consuelo de su madre cada vez que el dolor acumulado lo agobiaba y ella eso lo entendía bien, para ello se quedaría ahí con él.

─No te preocupes Break, yo me aseguraré que no tengas más pesadillas.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que hayas disfrutado._


End file.
